Mansfield Memories
by LvPayne
Summary: He was the most important person in her life. She was one of the two things he felt sentiment for. Will they realize they're meant to be? Or will the ambitions and temptations of two strangers distract them? An AU Sherlolly fic inspired by Jane Austen's Mansfield Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sherlock or Mansfield Park (obviously, do your research ;-)!)

This story came to me as I was reading Mansfield Park. As I was processing it I realized practically every character in Mansfield Park had similair characteristics to most a Sherlock characters - IMO. When I realized that I stayed up most of the night thinking up this story.

Thanks to my fab beta reader _**Daisherz365** _who is so supportive and helped me come up with the story title (MUCH harder than I thought until I consulted her). She's such a brilliant human being! Read her stuff on here and follow her on tumblr/twitter.

And without further ado: _Mansfield Memories_

* * *

Molly Hooper wasn't a fan of the three hour drive from London to the country home she grew up in. She usually took the train, as it was far more economical and she hated being a burden to the family; but today was a special day.

Her lifelong best friend was coming home. Or as Mycroft Holmes had said over the telephone, "the prodigal son has returned".

It had been six months since Molly had seen Sherlock Holmes. Before that it had been rather sporadic with him disappearing for weeks at a time, only popping in for the night to kip on the lilo and disappearing before she was up the next morning. It had been heartbreaking to see her best friend, the boy she'd grown up with, spiral out of control in a haze of morphine and cocaine.

Mycroft had cut off Sherlock, after the younger man had sold some of his shares to indulge in his habit, barring him from their home and the company. When the Eldest Holmes brother had done that Mrs. Violet Holmes had asked Molly to look after him in anyway possible, "now is your chance to payback the kindness we did in raising you Molly. Sherlock is practically your brother, he needs you."

Molly would have done it, even if her Godmother had not asked. She loved Sherlock. He had been her playmate since infancy. And when her parents had died in that awful car accident when she was eight and her Godparents had taken her in he'd been the only one in that family who had been able to comfort her.

That day Sherlock became the most important person in her life.

And over the years she fell in love with him, though she knew he'd never reciprocate.

Seeing him fall apart was bloody awful, but she was always there for him. Always encouraging him to enter rehab, but never forcing him. She knew that one day he'd choose to sober up (he was brilliant after all) and when he'd make that choice he'd get clean.

So, when Sherlock had woken her up at three in the morning, struggling from the comedown of powerballing, saying he was "done being a slave to this shit," Molly had been able to check him into a rehab, before calling her adoptive family to inform them of it.

"Is this really necessary," Sherlock whined as he was slumped against the window.

Molly nodded, "Yes, you know it is. Your mother and Myrcoft asked me to bring you"

"More like coerced"

"It's tradition Sherlock. I come up practically every weekend to help your mum"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised she lets you leave her side at all"

Molly shrugged, "I'm happy to help your mother out, after all your family has done for me," when Sherlock didn't respond she reached over and took his hand, "I know you don't really want to be doing this, but please try to be kind. Please? It's only for the weekend. Your family may not express it, but they are over the moon about you getting out of rehab today"

Sherlock looked at her for a second, before turning away with an unreadable expression. Molly frowned until she felt him squeeze her hand. She returned the gesture.

Some time past in silence before Molly said, "Oh, look at that. Do you remember when we used to play there." She was pointing to the small village park they played pirates at as children.

"Yes. We used to beg Mycroft to bring us here when he was on break from Eton," Sherlock wore a wicked grin, "he HATED it. Do you remember what he used to say, 'I don't know why you insist on going to that vulgar playground. The equipment is out of date and it has a stupid name – who names a playground _Mansfield Park_?"

Molly giggled at the spot on imitation, which made Sherlock's smile broaden. It was moments like these that the dark haired man could admit that there were two things he felt sentiment for: that humble little park and the kind girl sitting next to him. Both had given him several happy memories he'd relied on to get through rehab.

Soon the playground disappeared from view. The two held hands until they passed onto the private road leading up to the Holmes' country estate.

As the top of the manor house came into view Sherlock frowned and began to tap his fingers on his thigh. Several minutes later the car stopped, and the driver opened the door for each of them.

"Be it ever NOT humble, THIS is no place like home," Sherlock muttered as they stood before the large building.

* * *

AN:

How do you like the story? Please let me know in a review or PM… please & thank you!

What's this? She posted ANOTHER new fic?! She still has not updated AtBH!

So, I now have 4 active fics I'm working on. Luckily, it is now summer break. So they all will be regularly updated with the exception of June 11th-18th as I'll be out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I really wanted to get this out ASAP, so it has not been beta'd. I'll be sure to send it off to my fabulous beta Daisherz365 (read her stories by the way, one of which was nominated for a SAMFA).

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.

* * *

Holmes' Manor was an intimidating place. The interior felt like the set of a period drama. A walk through the gardens felt like a walk through a museum – look at the pretty flowers, but don't touch.

The feel of the manor had a way of transmuting its inhabitants' and visitors' behavior.

This was why Molly and Sherlock would insist on visiting Mansfield Park as children, or on rainy days stayed in their rooms conducting experiments or reading in the library.

Sherlock and Molly were both thinking of their youth in the manor as they walked to the drawing room, where the butler formally announced their arrival.

Inside the sitting room sat the Dowager Lady Violet Holmes, Mycroft and his personal assistant, Anthea. The eldest Holmes brother and his PA were reviewing quarterly reports from the pharmaceutical company on their mobiles while the Holmes' matriarch fussed with her pet pug's outfit.

Mycroft, ever the gentleman, stood upon Molly's entering the room and greeted them in his cold, civil manner before returning to his seat and reports.

"Sherlock dear, come and greet your mother"

The dark haired man smiled and complied with his mother's request. She complimented his improved looks, saying his time away did him a great deal of good. He thanked her before sitting next to his mother.

"See, pug agrees with me. Don't you darling," as she said this she turned the pug to face Sherlock. "See, she agrees! I dressed her up especially for your return"

Sherlock nodded, biting his lip to keep from laughing. The poor creature was wearing a pirate's outfit, complete with pirate hat, "lovely"

"Isn't she? Molly helped me make this outfit"

"That was very kind of her," the youngest Holmes' knew that by help that meant Molly must have done all the work.

Lady Holmes nodded and beamed at Molly who sat in the armchair nearest her, "Yes, she is such a dear. It is ever so difficult for me when she is away in London. But she visits almost every weekend"

At this Sherlock frowned. He and Mycroft were both hyper aware of how needy their mother could be. The youngest Holmes did not think it was fair to Molly that after a hard weeks work, Molly would have to spend her days off entertaining his Mother – who was incredibly lazy.

"But," Lady Holmes said with a smile, "now that you're back from your break, you could keep me company during the week"

Sherlock's eyes widened in horror, luckily Mycroft saved him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Mummy. Sherlock needs to take his place in the firm – he's put it off long enough"

This option was preferable, though not by much to Sherlock.

"Oh, well, will he be living in the family's London home?"

"No, he'll be letting a flat of Mrs. Lestrade-Hudson's – he'll be Molly's neighbor"

Molly smiled at that. Currently she rented 221C from the longtime family friend, "Mrs. Hudson's very excited. Your flat even has a second room upstairs for storage or a possible roommate"

"Please, who would want me for a roommate?"

A servant soon entered with tea, and all conversation died as Violet asked Molly to be mother.

After tea Molly went up to her room on the top floor of the house. Her room had once been the nursery – the adjoining nanny's room served as a small sitting room. Sherlock's room was down the hall.

As she unpacked her things for the weekend Sherlock entered the room without knocking.

"You should really knock before entering"

Sherlock looked at her in confusion, "Why ever for? I've never needed to before"

The response caused Molly to sigh. It was moments like this that reminded Molly that her dear friend still saw her as a young girl.

When in reality, she wished he saw her as the woman she'd become.

"Anyway," the tall dark haired man said as he plopped onto her bed, "what say you we get out of here for a bit? The atmosphere is so oppressive, I find myself missing rehab"

Molly laughed and agreed with him, "but first let me finish unpacking and check my email. Reception was rubbish on the way up and I'd hate to miss an email from Donovan," Molly said referring to _Holmes' Pharmaceuticals_ human resources manager.

'Hmmm, she's still around? Tell me, has anyone noticed that she's involved with Anderson yet?"

"Well, everyone but the higher ups and Anderson's wife"

Sherlock took Molly's laptop out of her bag and quickly logged her in as she finished unpacking. Molly was going to ask how he knew her login information, but stopped herself – he ALWAYS knew it and reprimanding him for logging into her accounts and reading her emails would be a waste of words.

She sat down next to her best mate as he scrolled through her emails. Finally reaching one from Sally Donovan – reprimanding her for taking a half day without prior notification and for not leaving Lab B in order.

"Bollocks, I did inform her, the HR assistant, and Mike about the half day weeks ago. And Anderson used Lab B today. He always leaves a mess in the labs and never gets reprimanded"

"He's still receiving favoritism then. You should report it to the HR manager," Sherlock made a false surprised face, "Oh, wait, she IS the human resource manager"

It always amazed Sherlock that Anderson (one of the company's biochemistry analysts still had a job in the firm, and that he held a higher position than Molly. His work was shoddy at best, and he was a sexual harassment law suit waiting to happen.

"Yeah, well, I just have to take it on the chin. I don't want to cause any issues for the department"

Molly got off the bed and grabbed a clean shirt and jumper from her wardrobe. She walked into the small en-suite to change, "Is there anything else in my inbox?"

Sherlock scanned through the emails, "Amazon shipping confirmation for the Hobbit, adds from M&S and Top Shop. An email from your friend Mary, some man named Jeremy (he paused to read through that one and scowled, quickly running a google search). He says he had a lovely time at the pictures with you, and would like to invite you to his place for dinner. I highly recommend you turn him down though, he's actually got a fiancé"

"What," the petite brunette shrieked before stumbling out of the bathroom

Sherlock showed her Jeremy's facebook page as evidence. Molly groaned and Sherlock continued going through Molly's email, "did you meet him at that bar near work? Haven't I told you that place caters to smarmy bankers that think monogamy is a type of wood? I'd strongly suggest you stop go -"

Sherlock suddenly stopped mid rant, the abruptness startled Molly. The topic was one of Sherlock's favorite and longest rants; only something urgent would distract him from it.

"What is it?"

A look of confusion and sadness lined Sherlock's face as he read through an email, "its John"

Molly rushed back to Sherlock's side and read the email.

John Watson was Sherlock and Molly's other best friend. They'd all met at Mansfield Park a year after Molly had moved to the Holmes' estate. John had eventually become a medical doctor and joined the military. He'd been deployed to Afghanistan a while ago. So long that he'd not been there during Sherlock's battle with addiction.

His last email had said he was fine, but now –

A commanding knock was heard at the door, before Mycroft swiftly stepped into the room.

"Ah, I see you've heard the news"

Molly nodded glumly, tears trailing down her cheeks and Sherlock scowled at the laptop screen

"How is he?"

Mycroft walked over and handed Molly a handkerchief, which she accepted with a soft thank you. "A friend of mine has informed me that Doctor Watson is no longer in critical condition. As you are aware he was transported to a military hospital and he's been undergoing physical therapy for his physical injuries – that was three weeks ago"

"Physical injuries? What other injuries are there," Sherlock asked

"It seems your friend has developed a psychosomatic limp. They know the limp is psychosomatic as he was shot in the shoulder. That is why it's taken him so long to contact you

"Doctor Watson will be returning to London on Tuesday. If it's agreeable to you, I suggest John let the spare room at 221B Baker Street," Sherlock nodded, "Molly I've authorized five days paid leave from the company to help Sherlock and John settle down in their new quarters"

"Um, thank you Mycroft. I mean for the time off. And the information on John's condition," Molly said awkwardly, quickly turning beetroot. The elder Holmes was very intimidating.

Mycroft frowned at the tongue-tied thank you. It frustrated him that the family's ward struggled to speak without stuttering, "when Doctor Watson returns, I hope you may be able to convince him that the many years which have passed since you parted have not been spent on your side entirely without improvement; though, I fear, he must find his dear friend at 31 in some respects too much like the friend he made at age ten"

Mycroft curtly nodded at them, reminding them dinner would be at six before leaving the room.

The petite brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes to hold back tears of humiliation. She didn't notice Sherlock had moved until he gently grabbed her upper arms, "You really shouldn't let him get to you. Mycroft is an idiot"

Molly shook her head, "he's just, so terrifying at times"

Sherlock snorted, "Well, I'll admit a man that eats that much Battenburg cake AND apple tart is terrifying," Molly gave a snort of laughter which encouraged Sherlock to continue, "No, seriously, I'm pretty sure I heard him ask the maid to send the remaining cake to his study as a pre-dinner snack. Glad to know his diet is going so well"

"You are quite terrible," Molly said to Sherlock who smirked and shrugged.

"Now," Sherlock said, quite proud of his ability to comfort his friend, "how about we escape this gilded prison. Maybe we can stop by the pub for chips and eat them at the park? "

"What about dinner?"

"Mycroft always puts me off my dinner"

The two amicably chatted as they made their way out of the home and towards the village.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Can you guess tell which Mansfield Park character(s) each Sherlock character represents?


End file.
